Silver & Gold
by NerdyLeafeon
Summary: There once was a boy. He could see many strange things, and never told anybody his best friend was a talking reflection in a pond. There once was a girl. She lived in a place with many strange things, but she would say the strangest was talking to her best friend through a pond.
1. Chapter 1

_"Make new friends.."_

There once was a boy. He was a very stubborn boy, mind you. He would never listen, not even to his best friend. Shall we cover his best friend? She was the opposite. While he was dark, moody and refused to talk, she was bright, optimistic and would always talk. He always complained she was too much for him, a swirl of excitement he didn't want to feel. Nobody knew what happened to her, and many people wondered. What happened, to the girl with the blinding smile? That's the reason we are here though. Take my hand, and we'll dive into the unknown.

"Hunter! The daycare's over, we gotta go find the nice lady to lead us back!" A voice cried out. Hunter just ignored the daycare lady. She let out a tired sigh. "Hunter!" Again, Hunter ignored her. He continued to stare at his reflection in the pond. Hunter expected the pool to reflect him back, only to be startled when he saw a girl instead. She looked just as startled as him, and before her hand splashed the water, to cut off the image, she waved at him. He blinked, but shrugged. He would never forget that weird day, only store it in his mind.

 _"But keep the old.."_

Hunter would always see strange things. He never knew how, or why, but he just knew it wasn't normal. Maybe the talking faeries gave it away? Who knows, but he did know that they could pack a punch. They were his friends, and they understood why he never listened.

He had another friend. Her name was Diana, and she was very nice towards him. She always knew how to cheer him up whenever he was silent. He also never knew he needed her though, he always took her for granted. She never cared though. She knew, that deep down he needed her. He never told anybody else about Diana, that she was just a reflection in the pond who talked back to him.

 _"One is silver.."_

"Hunter!" The girl cried cheerfully, waving from the water. He flashed a small smile towards her. "Hello Diana," Hunter said in his normal flat voice. "How was school today Hunter?" He only gave her a look, to which she laughed at. "I know, it was awful as usual." That was how the conversation would go each day, and Hunter was alright with it. He was used to his routine, until it changed.

 _"And the other's gold.."_

Hunter dumped his backpack, and ran over to the pond. He expected to see the cheerful girl, with her blinding smile. He got what he wanted. "Hey Hunter." The girl said cheerfully. Hunter blinked at the change in voice. "What's wrong, Diana?" She frowned. "Nothing, what makes you say that?" Hunter just gave her the look. She sighed. "I'm just… Tired from all of the work I have to do. What about you?" Hunter smiled, glad that his friend was back to normal. Time went on.

 _"You help me.."_

As the years flew by, Hunter noticed that Diana's smile grew smaller each day. Her voice wasn't the same, and her hair kept looking messier and messier. Whenever he asked though, she just brushed him off with a smile and a laugh. If Hunter had a penny for every excuse she made, Hunter would've been able to retire early and even get private tutoring.

Diana was known for being happy. She was known to have a blinding smile, like the sun people would say. She would laugh, and correct them each time. "It's not like the sun, think of it like the moon, okay?" They would just nod in agreement. She was a natural leader, and ambassador. She was always the person breaking up the fights, and helping the old ladies across the street. Or, more the like helping them float across the rivers.

Diana didn't live in the world we know. She lived in the world where fairies would watch the school halls and would poke the people running with their dulled swords. She lived in the world where mermaids were the lifeguards, and would always splash you with water after they saved you from drowning. She lived in the world where ladies would float over towards the big tower each night to practice their magic. She lived in the world where when the moon was full, you could could see the men with large ears chatting happily among the pale skin, fanged men.

She lived in the world where talking to a complete stranger you met via a pond was normal. At least, she hoped so.

"Diana! Are you going to talk to the pond again?" Monica sneered, Deeter and Vi giggling. Whimsical (or more commonly known as Whimsy,) stood back, watching her friends, her protectors bully her old friend. "Nice one, Moni." Deeter said "Right, Whimsy? Whimsy blinked and nodded hesitantly. Diana smiled softly. "Yes I am, would you like to join me?" Diana asked politely, knowing the answer. "Of course not. Unlike you, I have a life." With that, Moni and her friends sauntered off, chatting and giggling about the most useless things. Whimsy looked back to see Diana's smile drop. She frowned, but hurried up to her friends. Diana dropped her smile, but got it together again and hummed. She continued her way to the pond. Before she reached out to Hunter, she checked her reflection.

The same kaleidoscope eyes stared back at her, and the same silver hair reflected back. She frowned at her eyes. "Man, they lost their shine again." She quickly thought of her happiest moment, back when her Mom was alive, Whimsy still talked with her, and nobody bullied her. After that was taken care of, Diana reached down into the deep parts of her mind.

It's like swimming in the ocean, Diana would say whenever people asked her how she was able to use so many different types of magic. All you have to do is dive into the unknown, and keep looking for what you want.

Diana hummed and smiled at Hunter. "Hunter!" Diana cried cheerfully, happy to see her true friend. Hunter flashed her a small smile. "Hello Diana." "How was daycare today, Hunter?" She asked. Hunter just gave her a look, to which she laughed at. "I know, it was awful as usual." Diana hummed, and then the conversation continued like always.

 _"And I'll help you.."_

Years flew by. Diana finally let the comments get to her. She lost her shine in her eyes, and couldn't even get it back. Diana's silver hair started to become more and more unkempt, and she didn't smile as much. Her Father noticed, but no matter what he tried, he couldn't get her to smile again. Whimsy noticed too, but couldn't say anything. She didn't care. The only time she would smile was when she was with Hunter, but she knew Hunter didn't believe her whenever she told him an excuse.

One day, Diana ran to the pond, and reached out to Hunter, to find him not there. Diana frowned. "Hunter?" She cried out softly, expecting it to just be a prank. "Hunter this isn't funny." She said, louder this time. "Hunter! Come out, now please." She started crying. Her kept-in tears finally met the outside world. "Hunter, please… I need you… Don't become another Whimsy." She whispered one last time, before cutting the connection. She trudged back up the vine to her room, and fell asleep on the floor.

 _"And together.."_

School had ended for the day. Hunter packed up his backpack, and left the classroom. He was on his way to the pond. He was actually concerned about Diana. With her smiling less and less, Hunter was going to ask her. This time though, for real. He wouldn't accept another excuse.

"Hunter?" Hunter paused, and turned around. Before him stood a boy. He frowned at the boy, and tilted his head, asking a silent question. The boy flashed him a smile. "I've always seen you to be alone, and I was wondering if you wanted to come rollerskating with a couple of friends of mine." Hunter was about to protest about always being alone. He had a friend. Granted, he couldn't tell the boy and had a feeling it would be suspicious of him if he declined the boy's request. "Sure." Hunter let out a shrug. Diana would be fine, right? She probably had lots of friends due to her sunny personality, and she's probably busy right now anyways. The boy smiled. "Great! I'm Reed." Hunter flashed a small smile towards him. "Nice to meet you."

With that one hangout came many more. Hunter soon began to let his thoughts stray away from Diana, but to Reed, and his buddies. He soon forgot about Diana, and the magical pond.

Everybody was shocked at how Hunter, the boy who was alone, became one of the coolest boys out there. He was always around now, playing and chatting with his friend Reed.

"Hey Hunter!" Reed shouted as he packed his bags. Hunter turned around. "Yeah Reed?" Reed zipped his backpack up and ran up to him. "I heard this old rumor and wanted to see what would happen." Hunter blinked. "There used to be a rumor about you talking to ponds or something, was that true?"

 _"We will see it through.."_

Diana changed. No longer did she smile, but unlike before, she didn't cover it up with excuses. She finally let go. Diana didn't even care about anything really. Her grades dropped, her bullying became worse, and she just let it happen. Tear stains were now normal to see on the girl. Each day, she would still go to the pond. She wanted to know if Hunter was still there. He never came back.

Hunter stared straight ahead. Reed frowned in concern. "Hunter, you okay?" Hunter finally snapped out of whatever he was in. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." Reed didn't buy it but knew how rumors always brought back bad memories so he didn't press. "You going rollerskating today?" Hunter shook his head. "Nah, I gotta do something, sorry."

 _"A fire burns bright.. "_

Hunter ran. Faster than anything he's ever know. He wasn't thinking properly though. All that began to swirl in his mind was memories. Memories when they first met, when Diana pranked him, and her bright, blinding smile. He stopped running. Her smile. When was the last time he saw it? He began to run again. Faster. Faster, and faster still.

 _"It warms the heart.."_

Whimsy was getting worried. She'd seen Diana, and remembered back when she would smile. She remembered back when Diana would walk into the classroom, flash a smile towards the teacher, and go sit next to her.

She remembered back before Monica "saved" her, and back before, when Diana was her closest friend.

So Whimsy followed her. She followed Diana all the way back to her home. Whimsy knew about Hunter, and how close he was with her. She knew Hunter was the only thing keeping Diana going. So why didn't she go straight to the pond?

 _"We've been friends.."_

Diana didn't bother today. She didn't care. She just glanced at the pond, and continued onwards. Whimsy thought she was crazy. "Diana Faye!" Diana whipped around in shock. "Again, Diana Faye!" Whimsy shouted. The people sitting on the branches and chatting stopped, and looked over at the shouting girl. Whimsy didn't care. "What are you doing?!" Whimsy screeched. Diana glanced around, and pulled Whimsy inside her house. Whimsy glared at Diana.

"What the heck?!" Diana whispered at Whimsy. Whimsy glowered at Diana in response. "First you leave me for somebody else, and when you _finally_ talk to me it's to shout at me?" Whimsy hissed. "Listen you dope." Whimsy growled. "I was stupid to leave you, and I was stupid to stay with Monica and her friends, but I will not stand for my best friend to let herself go! Don't you care anymore? How many people would you hurt if you let yourself go?!" Diana remained silent.

 _"From the very start.."_

Whimsy calmed down, and looked at her shoes. "I'm sorry I yelled Diana, but please tell me why." Diana sighed unhappily. "You're still very persuasive, you know that?" Whimsy cracked a smile but remained silent.

Diana shuffled her feet nervously. "He left." Whimsy blinked.

"Pardon?" Diana averted her eyes. "Hunter left me." Whimsy's thoughts began to cloud her head. "Hunter left, and he never came back." Diana let out a small whimper, breaking Whimsy out of her trail of thought. Whimsy embraced Diana.

"I'm sorry Moonshine, I never knew." Whimsy whispered to the older girl. Diana stayed silent, but Whimsy soon felt the practically acid tear fall on her arm.

It was now late. Whimsy reached for her magic, and contacted her parents, telling them that she'd sleep over at Diana's house. Diana left a note for her father about Whimsy sleeping over, and the girls were now in Diana's bedroom.

"Go to sleep, Diana. You need it," Whimsy whispered, opening the curtain more so that the moonlight would shine on Diana. The girl just rolled over, but Whimsy knew she was asleep. Whimsy herself couldn't sleep. She laid in bed, staring at the clouds covering the moon.

Whimsy got up, and climbed the vine to the observatory tower in Diana's room.

 _"Silver is precious.."_

Hunter raced up towards the Pond, and stopped to catch his breath. He waited to see the all familiar swirl of yellow, but saw nothing. Hunter splashed the water frantically. "Diana, c'mon." He muttered, wishing for something, anything to tell if his friend was alive. Nothing. He fell back. Diana wasn't there. She finally abandoned him, after he'd abandon her.

Hunter went upstairs in a trance. His mother frowned at him. "Hunter, you still have homework." Hunter didn't respond, and just collapsed onto his bed in shock.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he was in a different world.

 _"Gold is too.."_

Whimsy stood atop of the flat roof, staring at the moon. The moonlight shone down on her, and she stared straight back up. "C'mon Moon, you've never failed Diana, so please don't fail me." She muttered, before closing her eyes.

Diana was right. It really was like swimming. Whimsy swam, deeper and deeper, looking for the one type of magic. She felt as if she grabbed something, and when she opened her eyes, she was high above the ground, blue and silver sparks swirling around her. A blue and silver portal appeared before her.

"C'mon Hunter.." Whimsy muttered, before diving straight into the portal. Darkness surrounded her.

 _"I am precious.."_

Hunter blinked in wonder. Where was he? Certainly not anywhere he'd been before. A voice snapped him out. "Hey, are you Hunter?" He turned around to see a girl with long silver hair, and blue eyes. "Diana…?" He croaked out. Unknown Girl snorted at him. "So you do remember her, that's good." Hunter frowned. "Who are you?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say.. A Friend of a friend." He shrugged.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" The girl sighed.

"Why?" Hunter blinked.

"Excuse me?" She suddenly was very close to him.

"Why did you leave Diana?" Hunter stepped back, and tripped. "Why did you leave Diana?" He couldn't answer. She still pressed on. "She's broken, back in our world. You were the only one keeping her going, keeping her smiling, and you left too." Hunter just stared down in shame. "You knew, didn't you?" Hunter nodded. "You knew about her smile disappearing, but you didn't care." Hunter nodded again. "You didn't fix her." Silence.

"So go fix her."

 _"And so are you.."_

Another day. More hurt. Diana walked into school, ready to ignore Monica when a girl popped up next to her. Diana blinked. "Whimsy, what are you doing?" Whimsy just grinned cheekily. "Walking with my friend. Is that illegal?" Diana held a ghost smile for a second. "No, but won't Monica get mad?" Whimsy shrugged. "She probably will, but she can go "save" a different girl." With that, Whimsy whisked Diana off to class.

"So will you go check the pond today?" Whimsy asked as she erased the chalkboard. Diana shrugged. "Who knows?" Whimsy hummed. "I think you should." It was after school. The two girls were alone in the classroom, cleaning up after class. Diana just remained silent, but Whimsy knew the answer. Whimsy smiled brightly.

 _"Across the land.."_

Hunter entered the classroom, to see Reed smiling at him. "Hey! You okay now?" Hunter shook his head. Reed frowned. "What's wrong?" The boy next to Reed saw what was happening, and ushered them out to the hallways. The boy then went to tell the teacher that Reed and Hunter would be late.

Now that it was just the two of them, Reed shook his light blond hair. "Spill." Hunter did.

"Diana didn't come back." Reed was about to talk but went quiet. "She would always be waiting for me, at the pond. Each day ever since Daycare, she would ask me how school or daycare went. I would always grunt, and she would laugh. That's how the day started, and I was alright with that." Reed furrowed his eyebrows.

"But Diana changed. She began to lose her smile, and looked messier and messier. Every time I asked, Diana would brush it off with a laugh and a smile. I noticed, but I didn't press. I wish I had." Reed nodded. "That's when you met me, right?" Hunter nodded. "Let me guess the rest. You soon began to forget about Diana, and the magical pool or pond thing." Hunter bowed his head in shame. Reed sighed. "That's awful, Hunter. I think she has a right to not appear, but just try again." Hunter opened his mouth. "Don't protest." Hunter closed his mouth. "Think of how many times Diana probably waited for you." Hunter sighed, and entered class. Reed followed afterwards, a small silver spark left behind.

 _"Across the sea.."_

Diana walked over to the pond, Whimsy at her side. They paused, and Diana looked over at Whimsy in fear. Whimsy smiled. "Go on, I'm sure it'll be fine. If he doesn't come, then you can never look back at the pond." Diana nodded, and dove into her mind. It's been so long, since she used her magic that it felt foreign. Like swimming, it was cold.

She soon gripped onto something, and swam back up. When she opened her eyes, she saw a smiling Whimsy. She glanced at the pond, and her eyes widened.

 _"Friends forever.."_

Hunter sat in front of the pond, waiting for the swirl of magic. He closed his eyes, and soon felt his skin tingle. He opened them, to see a girl with messy silver hair, dull kaleidoscope eyes staring at him. Silence was heard on both ends, before the girl smiled. "Hunter!" Hunter flashed a big smile. "Hello Diana."

"How was school today Hunter?" Hunter just gave her a look. She laughed. "I know, it was awful as usual."

 _"We will always be."_


	2. Two hearts, one Soul

Hunter's knuckles where turning white, matching his backpack. Reed chuckled at his friends nervous action. Hunter rarely showed emotion, but if you saw the signs, he's an open book. "Relax man, Diana's coming, she's over the _moon._ " Hunter let out a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. Still have any idea how she's going to get here?" Hunter shook his head. "All I know is she mentioned 'Whimsy', 'Swimming', and something about... Magic? Who knows." Reed snickered. "As usual, Diana's showing her mischievous side." Hunter nodded. "... and she's recovering, I presume?" Hunter nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Whimsy whined. "Dianaa! We're gonna be latee!" Diana smiled at her friend. "Whimsy, calm down, time doesn't run differently, that's only in fanfics you read." Whimsy let out a fake gasp. "NOBODY MUST KNOW!" Diana let out one of her rare laughs.

Whimsy smiled. 'Diana's recovering. She's laughing again, and I haven't seen the tear stains in ages. Let's just hope Hunter keeps his end of their relationship.'

"Whimsy? Whimsy?" The girl snapped out of it. Diana snorted. "Stop daydreaming about your fanfics, we have to combine powers." Whimsy puffed out her cheeks. "I was not!" "And I get 50% on all my grades." Whimsy groaned and let it slide. "Fine. You're doing most of the work though." "Don't I always?" Whimsy smacked Diana. "You better not show your boyfriend that attitude." "Don't worry, he's seen worse." Whimsy put her head down. "C'mon, I know you're trying to hide your smile." "Whatever."

The two sat together on Diana's wooden floor. Diana drew the circle while Whimsy lit the candles. Whimsy snickered. "It's like we're sacrificing to Satan or something." Diana punched Whimsy lightly. "Shut up." Whimsy whined, and Diana just gave her a flat look. "You gotta do your part of the magic." Whimsy just hummed.

The girls closed their eyes. Two voices filled the still night, one louder than the other. Words, nobody could understand, unless you where awake at the darkest hour, studying text after text of magic.

"I, from the light ask of you, the dark  
Guide me farther than I've ever gone  
Guide me faster than I've ever gone  
Guide me to the deepest world  
Guide me to the darkest world  
Guide me to the surface world  
 _Guide me to the light world."_

Darkness was the last thing either girls saw.

Diana opened her eyes to see the stars. 'Huh, I wonder what's going on?' Diana thought. She looked around, only to see more and more stars. 'These must be the planets of the Star system.' As Diana swam through, she started to look for Earth, only to pause at the huge, celestial looking planet. _Home._ Diana turned away abruptly. "Can't go back, can't face another world of hurting my friends." So Diana turned, and swam away.

"Whimsy? You alright?" Whimsy woke up to see her friend hovering over her. She said the most intelligent answer yet.

"Floofy." Diana just snickered but look around. "Whatever, Whimsy. I think we're on Earth, Hunter mentioned something about a, and I quote "Huge piece of metal walking along the sidewalk," as if we didn't know what a Bus was." Whimsy gained her bearings, and snorted. "Human's ignorance." Diana shushed her. "We may not be humans, but we have to act like one." Whimsy nodded obediently. "Yes Ma'am." Diana shoves Whimsy lightly. "Don't go into Moni Mode, Whimsy." Whimsy laughed. "Sure, _Ma'am_." Whimsy said in a teasing voice.

Hunter groaned and looked down at his watch. "They're taking forever." Reed chuckled. "Relax, my sister's usually on time, have faith in her." Hunter punched Reed lightly. "Not funny dude." Reed raised an eyebrow.  
"It is for me."  
"For _you_ , not me."  
"True."  
"Wait-" Reed chuckled at his friend who finally got the strange fact slipped in.  
"You have a sister?"  
"A magical dork to boot."  
"Whoa, what's her name?"  
"Whimsical, or Whimsy."  
"Huh, I wonder if she knows Diana..."  
Reed chuckled to himself, while Hunter glanced anxiously at his watch again. "L-"  
"Don't even finish that, Hunter."  
A girl's voice said, already predicating what her boyfriend would say. Hunter spun around so fast, Reed's fingertips had to shoot out something so his friend wouldn't fall over. Whimsy hid behind Diana, afraid of Hunter's reaction to her. Diana took a break from flirting speaking with her boyfriend to talk to her nervous friend.  
"Whimsy, ¿Que pasa?" (What's up, to people who don't know the phrase in Spanish.) Whimsy shrugged, trying to act normal. "N-Nothing, sorry. I was just remembering a cringe moment in this fanfic I was reading." Reed snorted as he overheard the girl's conversation. "You _still_ read fanflips or something like that?" Whimsy glared at her brother, and sprung herself over Diana and Hunter, only to land on Reed. "Yes, baka! What's wrong with that?!" Reed chuckled from underneath his sister. "Whatever, Sis." Whimsy only huffed, and the two siblings stopped bickering to glance over at the couple. Diana was laughing, while Hunter was just barely talking, but you could see his mouth moving. Diana seemed to understand, while Whimsy didn't, she still smiled at the sight.  
"I haven't heard Diana laugh like that since we pulled the prank on Moni by putting gum on her chair." Reed raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You've gotten into the prank world, my little sister?" Whimsy nodded and leaned on her brother.  
"How has Hunter kept his side of the deal?"  
"Pretty well, he checks her through the pond twice a day."  
"Really? Diana checks the pond every half hour it feels."  
"That's what being in love is like, I guess." Whimsy rolled her eyes at her brother.  
"If anybody actually does love me, I'll beat their-"  
"Whimsy, Reed!" Both turned to look at the couple. Diana smiled and waved Whimsy over, while Hunter did the same for his best friend.

"Whimsy, this is Hunter. Hunter, this is Whimsy?" Whimsy's thoughts were going faster than her 5 bar WiFi, and Hunter had to wave his hand around to stop Whimsy's mind from running out of her head. "Oh! Sorry, as Diana told you, I'm Whimsy." Hunter let a small smile show. "Hunter, as my girlfriend said." Hunter spoke so quietly, Whimsy had to reach inside her mind for her enhanced hearing ability. Diana seemed to understand just fine, a natural superpower Diana had. Patience, and amazing hearing.  
"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Whimsy asked as she fell in line with Reed, walking next to Hunter. Hunter hummed.  
"I think I wanted to show Diana ice cream, and maybe the aquarium?" Reed turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow, the look ruined when his sandy blond hair fell in a "graceful" position over his eye. Everybody snorted, and laughed while Reed grumbled to himself.

"Whoaaa! The ice cream here is _much_ better than the ice cream back at home!" Diana said, her eyes practically having stars in them. Hunter chuckled at his girlfriends antics while Whimsy, having eaten ice cream her brother sends just ate it normally. "What flavor did you get, Diana?" Reed asked, already done his ice cream and threw away the trash. Diana thought for a second before replying. "I got vanilla with rainbow sprinkles in a cup, I think." Hunter nodded and flashed her a smile. Whimsy sighed. "Boring Diana, you should've gotten chocolate chip!"  
"Or Mint ice cream." Reed said, butting into the conversation.  
Hunter spoke up from Diana leaning on his shoulder. " _Or_ , she should've gotten whatever she finds tasty." He said quietly, while Diana nodded. "Yep! What Hunter said."  
Both siblings shared the rare moment were they thought alike.  
 _The two are too cute._

"So, the jellyfish... Swim with their bodies going out and in?" Diana asked, her dull eyes gaining more life than usual at the sight of the majestic creatures. Hunter nodded. Diana tilted her head to get a better angle. "Those are so cool." She said softly, and only Hunter could hear. Hunter nodded with a small smile. He was smiling a lot more. "They're really graceful, with their flowing body that just moves in, and out. Inhale, exhale." Hunter mumbled at the end, but Diana just leaned against him, lacing their fingers together. A tint of pink appeared on each face, but they just ignored the warmth, instead focusing on the soothing pattern of the jellyfish.

"Hey, Reed?" Hunter turned to his friend. "Will you do me a favor, and take Whimsy away?" Reed was questioning his friend, but learned not to say it aloud, so he just nodded. "Sure Hunter. I can show her Pokemon." "Thanks." Hunter then turned away, due to his girlfriend calling his name.

The sun's warmth disappearing, Hunter brought Diana to one last stop.  
Diana's kaleidoscope eyes lit up like fireflies, leaving Hunter's side to walk forward into the clearing.

 _Sun goes down, and we are here together_

Hunter watched his girlfriend, a fond smile tugging his lips.

 _Fireflies, glow like a thousand charms_

Diana's eyes closed, her arms up as if she was soaking in the warmth from the thousand of butterflies. Hunter approached her.

 _Stay with me, and you can dream forever_

"Care to dance, Milady?"

 _Right here in my arms, tonight_

Hunter bowed, and then held out his hand.

 _Sounds of day, fade away_

Diana chuckled at his actions and curtsied.

 _Stars begin to climb_

"I would be delighted, young man." They both ignored the small crash sound, too wrapped up in each other.

 _Melodies, fill the breeze_

Diana took Hunter's outstretched hand, and he lighted grasped it.

 _Sweeter all, the time_

Hunter put his left hand on her waist, and they both started humming.

 _My love..._  
 _(Sun goes down, and we are here together)_

Hunter swirled Diana just out of reach, letting go of her waist.

 _Is always with you  
(Fireflies, glow like a thousand charms)_

They rejoined, the darkness being replaced by the fireflies that swirled together as they danced around.

 _Whether near or far_

Diana paused, and rested her head on Hunter's shoulder.

 _How sweet to hold you_  
 _(Stay with me, and you can dream forever)_

Hunter mumbled, breaking the humming.

 _ **Right here in my arms**_ **,**

"I love you."

 ** _Tonight._**

~ Funny Moment I wanted to add but couldn't ~

Whimsy watched from her hiding spot across the firefly lit field and pulled out her phone. "I'm going to play Shut Up And Dance-" Reed tackled his sibling, causing a crash to fill the air. They both froze, and prayed the couple didn't hear them.

"Your fault."  
"Shut up Reed, I have no time for your sassy mouth. My BFF's having a moment!" Reed blinked. "But you were going to interrupt the moment with the song-" "Nobody asked for your opinion, Reed." Reed just chuckled.


End file.
